livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Harran
The great Harran Forest is steeped in myth and legend. Long ago it stretched across most of the land that now makes up the Landadel Baronies, and indeed all of the minor forests that now dot those lands bear a portion of its legend. Some five hundred years ago banished and dissatisfied elves began to call the Forest home, forming small communities that could do little to challenge the human Kingdoms that pushed back their newly adopted home. But two hundred years ago something changed, some say an Elven Prince or King was deposed, or displaced, others say the forest awakened. But the elves began to strike out at the communities about the Forest and wood cutters were found hung from the great trees they sought to fell. People spoke of fell fey creatures accompanying the elves, and of dark magics, and over decades the Harran Forest became a place of superstitious dread. Many countries sent troops in to the Harran, but they either found nothing, or disappeared enmass. No battle could be brought, there was no one to treat with and those scant few elves captured spoke only of The Green Man their eyes burning with fervor - but even under torture they seemed unsure whether this Green Man was man or god. The nations learned to leave the Harran well alone, but the same could not be said of the elves. They began to raid taking women, and more to offer gold for children with elven blood. Any man who slew an elf was hunted down ruthlessly, even those defending their families, and most of the small towns and farmsteads near the Forest faded from existence. And for one hundred and fifty years, the world forgot about the Harran. Then some fifty years ago the sleepy Kingdom of Gillam fell in a single night to a fearsome force of elves and half elves. Riders upon giant eagles, and great bats landing within the few walled cities and easily opening the gates to well trained forces of warpaint wearing elves who moved with brutal efficiency. Gillam's young men and young women were taken into the great forest, and the men at least taken far from their homeland to the furthest reaches of the Harran where they have been seen operating as well drilled auxiliary forces. After a mere month of consolidating their hold on Gillam the Harran moved on to Ranthar where they encountered fierce resistance form Rornian civil troops serving there as mercenaries - notably The Broken Eagles (see Irthos entry). Given a bloody nose and faced with Rorn threatening all out war should they press further the Harran's expansion has been checked with them seeking to weakened Rorn before moving further - elves can afford to be patient. With the conquering of Gillam, The Harran as their ambassadors referred to this new Elven nation sent ambassadors to the Kingdoms of the Landadel Baronies, and the other major powers. These ambassadors made it known that elves and those with elven blood would be welcomed with open arms by The Harran; and further they spread proclamations of a sacred vow which they called the Flower and the Thorn. The Flower and the Thorn says that for any child of elven blood delivered to them - mostly in practice at their embassies, they would give 100gp; and that any man who killed a person of elven blood would be hunted down and slain along with the three nearest members of their family. And the Harran have been true to their word, for every story of some hero thwarting the thorn there are ten tales of terror where black clad elves slaughter whole families even hundreds of miles from their Forest home. And more elves are patient... The Thorn is also the name of The Harran ruthless and constantly active stealth force. These gifted assassins carry out most of the killings of those who have slain an elf and seek to weaken surrounding nations and particularly oppose the interests of Rorn at every turn. As such they are the bitter foes of Rorn's own service The Grave, and the two are constantly clashing in the course of their endeavors, engaged in a brutal cold war. Despite the efforts of their nations this has resulted in the unscrupulous setting up breeding farms, where poor and desperate women sell their babes with most of the money going to their handlers. Description The Harran Forest itself is still shrouded in mystery, rumor speaks of cities built upon and within forest hills, and of smaller mobile communities. The Forest is vast and most of the population still appear to be mostly nomadic, and yet part of a rigid and proud nation. 'Government' Relatively little is known about Harran's rulership, even apparently by the Harran themselves. The leader of the Harran Reavers was known to be called the Green Man, and many Harran seem to assume he is still their ruler. Local Government is overseen by a non hereditary peerage, which appears to be comprised largely of successful military commanders. Major Settlements ''' '''Titles: The Forest Gem, The Keyhole, The City of Arrows Size: Large City Population: 20,200 Demographics:' 49% half-elf, 26% elf, 14% human, 7% gnome, 3 halfling, 1% other races' Government: Military Alignment: True Neutral Ruler': General Anoriel Thendrallian' Omen has a population of some twenty thousand souls, although many of these are Harran military rather than permanent residents. The city hosts one of E'N's largest markets affectionately referred to as the Sprawl. Goods and beings from all over the world can be found in the Sprawl and since the market never closes some of the stalls have gradually morphed into buildings in their own right. Omen is also the primary source of Darkwood, and amber, as well as claiming to possess the finest bowyers on E'N. Rumors of further settlements within the Harran say that the great Harran cities are build atop the small Thornspires a range of small mountains, and speak of beautiful curving structures carved into the rock by a mixture of skilled artisans and magic. The conquered lands of Gillam and Ranthar are more accessible, but are strictly policed by elf and half-elf warriors supported by a number of foreign auxiliaries presumably taken from far the eastern side of the Harran. Religion Many would claim that expansion is the Harran religion, but as a realm that accepts half elves wherever they may be from there is a great deal of religious diversity amongst the Harran. There are two gods who are worshiped exclusively by the Harran, however. The Harran Forest Titles: The Great Forest, The Forest of Forever Alignment: True Neutral Archetype: The Consort Portfolio: The Harran Forest, Fey, Elves, Plants, Wilderness Domains: Animal, Earth, Plant, Protection, Weather Favored Weapon: Club or Greatclub Holy Symbol: A tree with a huge root system. The Harran Forest is worshiped as protector and provider and the Harran claim it aides them in ways that go beyond simple nature. Its relationship with The Green Man is unclear, whether it is one and the same, a lover, an ally, or a parent. The Green Man Titles: The Ivy King, The Verdant Prince, Lord of the Green Alignment: True Neutral Archetype: The Ruler Portfolio: The Harran Forest, Elves, Plants, War, Elven Superiority Domains: Air, Glory, Sun, Plant, War Favored Weapon: Longbow Holy Symbol: An Oak Leaf The Green Man is the the father of the Harran as a nation. Most Harran are vague on whether he is truly their ruler or not in the mortal realm, but if they have another he certainly speaks in the Green Man's name. Clerics of the Green man only began appearing within the last few decades, but they are fast multiplying.